Dosun
Dosun is a hammerhead shark fishman and one of the officers of New Fishman Pirates. Appearance Dosun is a large fishman towering over most of his crewmembers, being only slightly shorter than Ikaros Muhhi. Being a hammerhead shark fishman, he has a head shaped like a hammer, with his eyes on the edges. His mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth, his chest is wide and his arms very large, with his hands being quite small in comparison. On his right arm is tattoed his crew's Jolly Roger, while his left arm sports another, mostly unseen tattoo. He has light-colored, long wavy hair reaching down to his shoulders and to the dorsal fin he has on top of his back; as a fishman, he has gills on his large neck. He wears an unbuttoned, dark short-sleeved shirt with many T-like motifs on it and a sash tied around is waist, he also has a large buckled belt hanging on his chest from his left shoulder. He's usually seen carrying around a large hammer in his right hand and on the corresponding shoulder, with a very long and gnarled handle and a massive, dark head with the edges curved downwards. As a teenager, his facial features were much softer, his eyes were rounder, his hair was shorter and curlier, and he wore an unbuttoned, light short-sleeved shirt with triangle patterns on it. Personality Dosun has a habit of saying "Dosun" often while talking. Like Hordy Jones and the other officers, he despises humans. Dosun is also not above using threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to comply with the New Fishman Pirates. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Dosun has command over lower-ranking members of the crew. Being a fishman, he is at least ten times stronger than an average human, and even more in water; though, as an high-ranking member of the crew, and because of his size, he might be even stronger than that. Weapons He is seen carrying around an enormous hammer with a curved head, and is presumably skilled in its use. History Past While the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates were growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. Fishman Island Arc At some point prior to the current storyline he joined the New Fishman Pirates. When a member of the New Fishman Pirates informs Hordy Jones about some escaping human pirates (pirates who swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island), Dosun is seen along with Jones and the other officers commenting that humans never learn. He is later seen when Jones and Vander Decken IX make an alliance.﻿ Later when the New Fishman Pirates and Decken head for Ryugu Palace, he commented that the Sun Pirates would be problematic. The New Fishman Pirates split up to go to different places. Dosun goes to Water Wheel Village on the north side of Fishman Island. As the invasion of Fishman Island commences, Dosun is seen forcing the citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime, much to the fury of Prince Fukaboshi. The prince strikes Dosun for demanding the citizens to defile the fumi-e of his late mother. Major Battle *Dosun vs. Prince Fukaboshi Trivia * His name is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a heavy thud, such as a hammer hitting something, a pun on both his weapon of choice and his species. External links * Dosun - Dosun at Onepiece.wikki.net * Wikipedia entry about Hammerhead Sharks Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Grand Line Characters